Love That Lets Go
by VicMaddo8
Summary: What happens when a vampire, with a slight deficiency, suddenly manages to get the attention of several guys? Memories will be made, memories will be revealed, secrets will be told, promises will be broken, and yes, blood will be shed. (Rated M for later occurrences)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one!

"Inori! You can't be out here right now, It's daylight!" This is what woke me up from my peaceful nap in the stables. "Yuki dear—", I was cut off by Lily snarling viciously at said girl. I turned my attention to the horse I was lying next to and I gently patted her leg as I cooed soothingly, "Calm down girl, she's not going to hurt you." I breathed out slowly as I stood and moved towards the sweet smelling girl. "As I was saying, Yuki dear, you and I both know that I would never harm any other student that attends this school."

I could feel her shift uncomfortably as she tried to form her next words. "B-but, Takanashi-sama, won't Kaname-sama scold you? You should really get to your room. What if something bad happens, or what if you end up getting to weak to move." By this point, I had completely tuned Yuki out, instead, my mind was focused on other things. "Yuki-san if you will be so kind as to stop being so loud, I'll return to my room." I said in a calm yet obviously irritated voice and thankfully, the chatter slowly halted. My attention turned towards the slight breeze that tousled my hair, it also carried a rather bitter yet divine scent. "How are you going to be sure that you'll make it back okay?" Yuki said, becoming loud and frantic once more.

"Oh well, I'm sure Zero wouldn't mind guiding me, isn't that right dear?" I stated calmly and I couldn't help but laugh as Yuki gasped, in was clear that the young mortal had no clue that the hunter was even there. "I'll only do it to keep you from taking a bite out of any of the idiot that are skipping classes. And to keep you from yelling anymore." The Kiryu teen said bitterly, first to me then to Yuki. I just merely stepped out of the stable and held my hand out in the direction of his voice. Unsurprisingly, my wrist was grabbed roughly and I was being pulled along the grounds of Cross Academy.

Silence and tension was all that there was in the surrounding air, and after a while I actually began to get the idea that Zero was going to shoot me. However, instead of putting a bullet in my head, he stopped walking and I collided with his well-toned, firm back, and it was all thanks to me being lost in thought. The speed at which Zero whipped around and pinned me to what I believed was a tree, amazed me. I had my eyes closed gently and I held my breath, just in case. "I don't understand-"My eyes shot wide open as words left the teen's lips. "How can something like you, a beast in human form, have a condition like yours?" He asked in a hushed tone, it was clear he was only being quiet in case anyone was around and that it wasn't out of sympathy. The worst part was that I couldn't give him an answer, because not even I had one. "Zero, just because I'm a vampire, doesn't mean that I'm going to be perfect." I said in an uncharacteristically bitter, quiet tone.

I pushed Zero back away from me and finished the walk back to the moon dorms. Unfortunately, gravity never has been a friend of mine. Thanks to my highly clumsy nature, I tripped on one of the steps leading up to my room's floor and I had managed to literally roll up the steps. Once I stopped I easily and calmly stood up, acting as if nothing had even happen. Then _that_ voice rang through the air. "Inori, are you all right?"


	2. Chapter 2

I felt the that courses through my veins run cold and my tone turned to that one of detachment, "Zero, I can make my way from here, you are dismissed. " I could feel the air of anger around him at my command but he just stormed off, obviously disliking being around the demon who graced us with his presence. "I am quite fine Kuran, you can drop the fake chivalry.", my tone was cold and blunt.

Kaname spoke again and I could hear the smirk in his tone, "Can a man not ask a woman if she fine after falling just to be kind?" "Not when that man is you Kuran.", my anger slipped slightly from my lips before I started making the familiar steps to make it to my dorm room. I wasn't in the mood to have to deal with the _Vampire Lord _right now, actually, I could go the rest of my long life without ever having to deal with him again

"Inori—" "That is Tanaka-san to you Kuran, We are not close enough for you to call me by my first name." , I spat out, seeming to lose all of my self-control. I felt Kaname caress my cheek softly and slapped his hand away. "Do not touch me." There was a sickening smack of sick on skin before I even sensed the third person's presence."You should remember your place and watch the way you speak to Lord Kuran.", the voice of Hanabusa Aido maliciously said.

My hand reached out as a rush of air went past my and my grip tightened around Kuran's wrist. "You will not strike the boy Kuran.", I calmly stated while releasing the pureblood vampire Lord's wrist. "He needs to learn his place Inori, he has no right to strike a pureblood., Kuran's voice countered. "And he does know his place. He is acting how he was raised to, to protect his Lord. And to hold no respect for someone like me." "He was not raised to strike a pureblood Inori." "No, but he was raised not to show respect to vampires who are less then them, I am blind Kaname, that puts me beneath him, no matter what my blood status is. Now if you lay a hand on the boy I will make sure it is the last hand you lay on anyone.", my tone was cold and threatening and I knew message had gotten across when there was a sigh from Kuran.

My attention focused on Hanabusa and a gentle smile came to my lips as my hand gentle touched his cheek. I said nothing as I leaned forward and connected my lips to his forehead, "You did well. You are free to go my dear.", my words were now soft and it didn't take eyes to sense the shock from the young boy as i backed away. "Good morning(night).", were my parting words to the two as I left them. _Right, straight, up, left, right, left, left, and third door. _I mentally repeated the path to my room and as soon as i entered it i walked until my knees hit the bed and i just collapsed onto the fluffy mattress. I didn't even bother to get underneath the blankets, I just closed my eyes and cleared my mind to welcome sleep.


End file.
